1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio reception apparatus and in particular to a radio reception apparatus for a multicarrier signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diversity reception has been used as a method for coping with degradation of the communication quality caused by fading in radio communications. A diversity reception apparatus in a related art receives a multicarrier signal by a plurality of reception means through a plurality of antennas. The diversity reception apparatus finds received power for each of the multicarrier signals received by the plurality of reception means, and selects one antenna based on the received power. Further, the diversity reception apparatus demodulates the multicarrier signal received through the selected antenna. (Please see JP-A-2000-174726(Kokai), JP-A-2001-268050(Kokai), and JP-A-2002-261727(Kokai)).
The diversity reception apparatus in the related art selects an antenna based on the signal strength of the whole multicarrier signal. However, when an antenna is selected based on the received power of the whole multicarrier signal, if a subcarrier signal of a part of multicarrier signal has large distortion, the diversity reception apparatus cannot select an antenna with good communication quality.